Hiashi's Confession
by Marineblau12
Summary: Hiashi sedang jatuh cinta.


Hiashi's Confession

.

.

Hiashi sedang jatuh cinta.

Fugaku tidak punya kesimpulan lain lagi saat melihat temannya itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan tertarik melihat pinggiran lapangan yang berisi kerumunan anak perempuan. Demi apapun, Hiashi bukan orang yang mempedulikan sekitarnya. Tebing Kohona bisa saja hancur tersambar petir dan dia bisa dengan tetap tenang berjalan. Tapi sekarang mereka di sini, berdiri di sisi lain lapangan karena Hiashi yang tiba-tiba seperti orang llinglung menatap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hiashi, Sensei sudah menunggu."

Fugaku merasa agak bersalah karena melihat Hiashi yang sedikit kaget dan segera mengangguk lalu pergi.

Di sudut lapangan, sepasang mata pucat mengikuti kepergian mereka.

.

.

Namanya Hotaru.

Seorang Hyuuga sama seperti Hiashi, tapi anak laki-laki itu baru menyadari eksistensinya sejak dua bulan lalu, sewaktu Hotaru mulai membantu di rumah Hiashi untuk menjaga adiknya yang masih kecil.

Perempuan itu sering masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Dia bisa ada di serambi sebelah timur sambil bermain dengan Tetsuya, atau di dapur untuk mengambil cemilan kesenangan Tetsuya, kadang dia menyapu halaman belakang membantu pekerjaan ibunya. Ketika dia melihat Hiashi, dia akan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Hiashi tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya dungu dadakan sampai-sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jadi tidak jarang, keramahan Hotaru tidak mendapat balasan. Tapi karena Hotaru tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum padanya, Hiashi merasa tidak apa-apa.

Tapi kemudian Hiashi mendengar tawa renyah Hotaru ketika dia ingin mengambil minum dan cemilan. Anak perempuan itu berdiri di bawah pohon oak berdaun lebat, tertawa senang karena Hizashi menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu padanya.

Mereka seperti sebuah lukisan hitam putih yang sempurna, dan itu membuat Hiashi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu, kau juga bisa mendapatkan tawa itu kalau kau mulai membalas sapaannya," kata Fugaku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Karena kau tidak kembali meski sudah 15 menit. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa dapurmu berada di dekat gerbang desa."

Hiashi melihat temannya sebal lalu berjalan lagi.

"Eh, dapurnya di sana. Kita gak jadi ambil cemilan?"

"Kau bisa makan rasa sok tahumu itu."

.

.

Hiashi merasa dirinya membuat kemajuan ketika memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di serambi rumah bersama Hotaru meski jarak duduk mereka agak lebar karena Hotaru yang sengaja menggeser posisinya menjauh.

"Kau bisa duduk berdampingan dengan Hizashi tapi tidak denganku?" tanyanya. Dalam hati dia merasa bangga karena suaranya tidak terdengar aneh. Matanya melirik Hotaru yang kaget bercampur takut.

"B-bukan begitu," cicitnya pelan. Tangannya saling meremas dan dia terlihat hampir menangis.

Hiashi yang merasa bersalah menghela napas lalu meraih tangannya, "Kau bisa melukainya kalau meremasnya sekuat itu," katanya, lalu menyadari sesuatu, "tanganmu berkeringat."

Hotaru segera menarik tangannya, "Maafkan saya."

Hiashi merasa lucu dengan ekspresi panik berlebihan yang ditunjukkan Hotaru. "Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Hizashi senang ada di dekatmu,"katanya, "Yah, kami memang identik." Lalu dia tertawa kecil.

Hotaru melihatnya bingung.

Hiashi menyadarinya.

"Kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya," Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sesuatu menganggumu?"

"Itu..."

"Apa soal misi pertamamu besok?"

Hotaru menunduk, "Saya pasti terlihat kekanakan karena mengkhawatirkan hal ini."

Hiashi meliriknya sekilas, "Khawatir itu bagus, artinya kau bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi kau juga harus percaya pada kemampuanmu." Hiashi berdiri, lalu menepuk pundak Hotaru, "Aku yakin kau bisa," katanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hotaru yang mendapatkan kembali semangatnya.

Di lorong menuju kamar, Hiashi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ada harapan," gerutu Fugaku di suatu siang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hiashi sambil memperhatikan sebuah ensiklopedia setebal kamus oxford yang ada di mejanya.

"Sudah setengah jam dan kau masih belum selesai membaca halaman itu."

Hiashi cuek dan membalikkan halaman berikutnya.

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar di seberang mereka.

"Jarang-jarang melihat Hyuuga butuh setengah jam untuk mencerna satu halaman buku," Inoichi mendekat, "Kau bisa jelaskan kenapa Fugaku?" dia mengerling jenaka ke arah Hiashi, mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari laki-laki itu.

Fugaku tertawa. "Biasalah," sahutnya, "Anak muda."

"Eh? Benarkah? Benarkah?" pria pirang itu menyahut, "Jadi siapa gadis malang itu?"

Sebuah penghapus mengenai jidat si Yamanaka.

"Stingy," keluhnya.

"Kau juga salah cari masalah dengannya," timpal Fugaku sambil tertawa.

"Eh, tahu tidak? Aku dengar dari Sarutobi, katanya semua tim rookie akan sudah selesai melaksanakan misi dan tiba hari ini di desa," Inoichi mulai bergosip, "Tim 9 terluka parah."

Hiashi berdiri.

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tapi tugasnya kan belum..." belum selesai Inoichi bicara, Hiashi sudah menghilang. "Dia kenapa, sih?" tanyanya pada Fugaku.

.

.

"Hiashi-sama?!"

Hiashi membeku.

Di depannya, Hotaru duduk sambil mencoba membalut luka diperutnya.

Sadar, Hiashi yang panik langsung membalikkan badan. "Maaf!" katanya dengan suara yang kelewat keras. Sementara itu Hotaru juga hampir pingsan menahan malu karena Hiashi melihat perutnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku lupa mengetuk pintu kamarmu." Dia merasa tangannya gemetar, "Jika ini bisa meembuatmu lebih baik, aku tidak melihat yang aneh-aneh."

"Hah?"

"Y-yah, maksudku, kau hanya mengangkat bajumu sebatas perut. Aku tidak melihat yang lain-lain," katanya dengan berantakan. Hiashi mengeluh, "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah kau... aku... misi..."

Hotaru yang awalnya juga panik menjadi lucu karena mendengar Hiashi yang kata-katanya tidak teratur. Dia merapikan bajunya lalu meminta Hiashi untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Laki-laki itu menurut, tapi tidak berani sekedar menatap Hotaru atau bicara.

Canggung sekali.

"A-anda mau Ocha?"

"Tidak perlu," Hiashi bilang.

Canggung lagi.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu, Hiashi-sama? Anda jauh-jauh kemari pasti itu sesuatu yang penting."

Hiashi menghela napas, "Tidak. Tidak ada hal seperti itu."

"Oh."

"Misimu bagaimana?"

"Sukses. Terima kasih atas semangatnya Hiashi-sama," Hotaru menjawab sambil tersenyum, tapi itu tidak menghapus raut muram Hiashi.

"Kau terluka."

"Ah? Iya. Saya masih amatir."

Hiashi terdiam agak lama, "Aku tidak suka," katanya pelan, lalu mengulanginya lagi sambil menatap Hotaru, "Aku tidak menyukainya. Kau terluka. Itu membuatku panik. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan itu membuatku kesal," Hiashi menyeberang ke sisi Hotaru dan memeluknya, "Kau tidak boleh terluka. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Bahunya bergetar.

Hotaru pingsan.

.

.

 _ **Bila nanti saatnya telah tiba, kuingin kau menjadi milikku. Berjalan bersamamu di bawah terik dan hujan, berlarian kesana-kemari dan tertawa...**_

 **Payung Teduh, Akad**


End file.
